The Keyblade Ninja
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: Aqua finds a light in the Realm of Darkness. Just where will it take her? What adventures lay on the other side? Crossover. { Naruto/Kingdom Hearts }
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure how long it had been now. How many days had passed, or years for that matter. All she knew was that she had been traveling these dark corridors for awhile now. Everything looked the same. Dark and black. Heartless and other monsters though kept her company. It was a wonder she still had sanity.

A withdrawn, dull look was in Aqua's sky blue eyes. She was beyond tired. Worst of all..she was...sad. As simple as that, it was everything she was these days. The realm of darkness did take a lot out of anyone, even those with the brightest light in their hearts. Her thoughts were often on Ven and Terra. What had become of them?

Her hand dug into her skin at the thought, an action she did every time her mind wandered. What she would give to see them again.. To see them smile..to know that they were safe..

A tear glided down her cheek which she quickly brushed away. She _had _to be strong. For them. If there really was any way out of here, she couldn't let the darkness get to her. A somber smile came to Aqua's face and she continued her walk in search of the light..

* * *

In another world, one different from any other that a keyblade wielder had ventured to was a village. Children ran down the streets after school had let out, probably running to get something to eat or heading home. Along the buildings, a girl with black hair and eyes sat atop a roof top. She was looking at the sky curiously, as if seeing something.

"Michiko? What's up?" A pink haired girl in red clothing came up behind her before sitting down next to her. Michiko briefly looked over before her gaze went up once more. "Someone is sad...and in pain."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Of course Naruto is. I caught him peeping on me. That explains the pain, and sadness from being rejected." she laughed. To her surprise the black haired girl shook her head. "No..I..I can't explain who it is..But I can sense their emotions." she had said with a quiet, soft tone.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before she too looked up. She had been friends with this girl, Michiko Haruka since they were younger. She had never been good at making friends, seeing as how Michiko didn't go to school had none to begin with. Sakura realized she wasn't mean to be a ninja, and instead focused her energy elsewhere. She had an amazing intuition to read the emotions of others, with the ability to sense them and in turn felt it herself. At times the emotions were strong enough, at a distance Michiko could find them.

"It's..It's so terrible Sakura. I feel so..hopeless. But something..I'm not sure what, keeps me hopeful. I've never felt this way before." she sniffed, dabbing her watery eyes with her kimono.

"It's that bad?" A wide eyed Sakura asked and received a nod in response. It was silent a few moments, the pink haired ninja doing her best to comfort her friend. "I wonder who in the village it is.." she trailed off, but nothing came to mind.

"They're not in the village."

"W-What?"

Michiko shrugged. "I'm not sure how. It's close..but at the same time far."

The two pondered awhile, whilst watching the sunset and wondering who it could be, and if they could possibly help.

* * *

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Naruto characters. But I do own my OC Michiko!**

**Read and review- thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua swung her keyblade at the small heartless that had lunged at her. It vanished into a black ash, and fell to the ground only for it to morph into another heartless. At this point, the young keyblade wielder found herself surrounded by near endless yellow eyed black monsters. She already had a cut on her side, the pain making her hunch a bit. Blood seeped through her hand, making her wince and prepare herself as the heartless became almost excited at this.

At this point she had begun feeling hopeless, her strength draining quickly.

"Terra..Ven..Master Eraqus..I'm sorry.."

Aqua had closed her eyes, at least to block out the pain from her demise. The scurrying sound of the heartless pattering around suddenly ceased, the area returning to a quiet, hollow echo. In surprise she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of a bright, single light in front of her.

"That light..it scared them off." Once out of her shock her eyes returned to a glint of determination. "I'm coming guys..I'm coming.." she smiled lightly to herself, her pain beginning to fade as light began to envelope her.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sakura and Michiko talked on the rooftops, each leaving for their separate homes. The moon hung about Konoha, casting the village in a soft dark light. Not many were out at this time, save for the occasional ninja keeping watch here and there. One young blonde boy sat on the roof over his home, his normally cheerful eyes replaced with quiet sorrow.

He was tired of everyone treating him like a kid. All he ever wanted was to be taken seriously and prove himself. But for some reason it wasn't happening. They judged him before they even knew him.

A sudden flash brought him up from his thoughts. As quickly as it came the light vanished behind him. Naruto whipped around, kunai in his hand. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but seeing a young woman appearing completely worn and sitting on her knees surprised him. His eyes widened as she looked up, her own eyes briefly surprised before shutting.

"Ven...?"

The blue haired woman passed out, leaving him to move quick and catch her. "H-Hey lady? Are you okay?" However the strange woman was limp, leaving him to look around in a panic. What was he going to do? He couldn't bring her to the doctor, since it he was closed this late and secondly, how would he explain her? After all she had just come from nowhere!

With a grunt Naruto lifted the woman in his arms and carefully climbed in through his window. He stumbled inside and sat her on his bed gently and rushed to turn on some lights. Only then did he notice he was bloodied. With a gasp he quickly rushed to the kitchen and scrambled back with a bin of water and rags. He placed it on the nightstand beside the bed and looked her over. Naruto looked pass her strange attire and seeing that despite small cuts, a large gash in her side needed to be treated first.

"Alright. I'm no doctor here but I'm gonna try!" He took a deep breath and began working.

By the time the moon was falling over the sky, Naruto was shaky as he sat in a chair. He had done his best to heal her, but not knowing much his abilities were limited. Perhaps he should call Sakura..

"Meh. She'll kill me if I did..." he muttered. His eyes then glanced over tiredly and blinked.

"Where did you come from anyway...?"

* * *

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Naruto characters. But I do own any OC's used!**

**Please read and review- thank you~!**


End file.
